Grand Theft Auto The Don Wars
by viperdk28
Summary: Find out what happened to Tommy Vercetti after he took down Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli, and what new adventures lay ahead for him as a power struggle between Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas!
1. A Rundown In History

_**Chapter 1**_**- A Rundown In History**  


_It's a beautiful summers day in Vice City. Not a cloud in the sky...a great day to go out and have fun. Vice City has grown by leaps and bounds over the last 20 years. With the demise of the Forelli Brothers & drug king pin Diaz, Vice has been thrown into a prosperous city. While gang wars still continue between the Cubans and Haitians, it hasn't stopped the growth of the city...all thanks to Tommy Vercetti._

20 years ago Tommy came to Vice City to close a deal for his crime boss Sonny Forelli. His deal went bad, and Tommy vowed to find out who screwed him over. After sniffing around town, and collecting some very powerful connections, Tommy learned it was Diaz who was behind the busted deal. Tommy would team up with a man named Lance and they eventually would overthrown & kill Diaz. With Diaz out of the way, Tommy decided to grow his enterprise around Vice...purchasing numerous business opportunities, and with the help of his whacked out lawyer Ken Rosenberg, Tommy recruited new members to his fold to take part in a successful bank robbery that made them very rich men. However, Tommy's "partner" Lance stabbed him in the back and joined Sonny.

In the end, Tommy got the best of Lance Vance and Sonny.

As the 80s ended, the 90s were all about growth. Tommy's long time business partner and friend Avery Carrington was the cornerstone of creating a new and prosperous Vice City. With their ties to Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez, they persuaded him to run for Mayor. He won by a very slim margin. Avery & Tommy would go on to pitch a vote on legalized gambling. With Cortez signing the bill, the first Casino Hotel in Vice City would soon be born. 

_The Casino is located on a hunk of land to the right of the bridge that leads to Starfish Island. As a show of his gratitude and friendship, Avery gave Tommy & Cortez stakes in the casino. Also new to the city was a multi-million dollar stadium, which was used to land the Florida Marlins major league baseball team. Tommy also made more business ventures of his own by purchasing a new trucking firm, the Burger Shot restaurants, as well as Cluck N Bell. Eventually in 1998, Tommy would receive complete control of Avery's business assets as he was killed by a Mafia gorilla in Liberty City._

Not only did Tommy's professional life grow, but so did his personal life. After things cooled down in 1986, he and his porn star girlfriend Mercedes Cortez got married. Mercedes would retire from the business after finding out she was pregnant with her first child. The Vercetti's have 2 children...a son Thomas Avery Vercetti-(18), and a daughter Montana Vercetti-(16).

As we begin, Tommy exits his mansion on Starfish Island to head around town to collect his earnings for the previous day. He's dressed in a casual black t-shirt and jeans as he gets inside his Infernus. As he pulls through the gate he stops to check his mail. He takes a quick glance at the mail before driving off to collect his earnings. He 1st heads to the Ice Cream Factory where his 16 year old daughter is working. Montana loves her job dearly. Tommy is impressed with how she has grown up and wants to make an honest earning of money rather than mooch off her wealthy dad. Of course Tommy does spoil her rotten from time to time. Tommy parks his sports car and goes in. She sees her father right away from the customer window and rushes out for a hug.

Montana- Hi daddy. kisses 

Tommy- Hey sweetie...how's my little angel?

Montana- I'm great. It has been a busy day. We almost had to shut down for a while though.

Tommy- Why?

Montana- Ooh a small gang war almost broke out. The Cubans went after a few Haitians again. Cops were in the area so nothing really got going.

Tommy- Yeah I'm surprised the Haitians are still around. I thought they got whipped out long time ago. Guess they don't know when to quit. Back to the business at hand. Where is Carly? I'm here to collect the earnings.

Montana- Ooh she's in the office working on some paper work...here reaches under counter and hands her father a big money bag she wanted me to give this to ya.

Tommy- Tell her I picked up the money and I'll see her tomorrow.

Montana- Ok I will. Hey dad...can I go out with some friends tonight?

Tommy- Be home by 10 and keep your cell phone on at all times!

Montana- Ok I will...luvya!!!!!

_Tommy waves to his baby girl and gets into the car. He looks into the bag and counts a portion of the profits  
_  
Tommy- Interesting...sales continuing to go down. Better check the video make sure that stupid bitch isn't stealing from me like the last manager I hired.

_Tommy folds the money bag up and fires the car up. As he's about to move onto the next place his phone starts to ring. He picks it up and answers it.  
_  
Tommy- Hello?

Voice- Who is this?

Tommy- Shouldn't I be asking you that question?

Voice- Don't be a smart ass son. Now answer the damn question!

Tommy- Phil is that you? You playing a joke on me?

Voice- No this is not your 1 armed friend Phil Cassidy.

Tommy- Ok Cam knock it off.

Voice- I'm not Cam Jones. The man that helped you break into a bank vault back in '86...I've been watching you Tommy. And I think you are perfect for a job that needs to be done.

Tommy- How the hell do you know who I am? Where did you get this number?

Voice- I have my own ways and means.

Tommy- Well I hate to break it to you but I don't do any jobs for anyone but myself and my family.

Voice- Ooh I think after you find out what this job is, you'll do it. It involves you...and your organization...thank you...judging by your silence I have your full attention.

Tommy- Ok...stranger...where do you want to meet?

Voice- The Malibu, 7 o clock tonight. When you arrive, ask the bar keep for me.

Tommy- And who are you?

Voice- For now...call me...Mr. T for short... See you soon...Tommy.

_The mysterious caller hangs up leaving Tommy in a state of confusion..._


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

_Despite trying to move on with his daily business, Tommy couldn't shake the comments made by the mysterious caller. Who was this person and what does it have to do with Tommy and the Vercetti Organization. _

It's now entering the early parts of the evening and Tommy is pulling up to the Malibu. Tommy is dressed in his business attire from Rafael's clothing store. The guards at the door greet him and open the doors to let him in. Tommy looks around and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. He walks all the way around the room and stands at the bar. He continues to survey the place when the bartender comes up.  
  
Woman- What can I get for you tonight Mr. Vercetti? 

Tommy- Scotch on the rocks.

Woman- 1 scotch on the rocks comin' up.

_Tommy continues to look around the room as his drink is being made. The bar keep brings it to him as he continues to stare towards the dance floor. He refocuses on the woman._

Tommy- Thank you...say you don't happen to know if there is anyone here looking for me?

Woman- Why yes there is. Some guy showed up about 10 minutes ago...said he had important business to conduct with you. He's upstairs waiting in the office.

Tommy- Ok..thanks hands the bartender a 20 keep the change.  
_  
Tommy motions to the guard standing by the stairway to stay put as he heads upstairs. When he gets upstairs, he is shocked by what he sees._

Voice- Well it's about damn time kid. I was getting ready to send out the search party for you.

Tommy- Mike Toreno...what a...pleasant surprise.

Toreno- Cut the fuckin' crap Tommy, you knew it was me all along didn't ya? I gave ya a clue for God shakes.

Tommy- Yeah Mr. T is really that hard. So what do you want? I'm a very busy man.

Toreno- Tommy you disapoint me. I thought you were better than this..especially since the information I have, could determine the outcome of your future.

Tommy stares at Toreno for a moment and sits down...

Tommy- Go on. I'm listening.

Toreno- Are you familiar with the Leone family?

Tommy- Yes I am. They run out of Liberty. Joey is the Don of that family after his father Salvatore was killed by some hit man. Joey's right hand man is Tony Cipriani.

Toreno- Very good Tommy. You know more than I was expecting...actually I thought you would know more about who killed Joey's father.

Tommy- Sorry I don't know. I've been down here most of the time since I was released from prison. Last time I was in Liberty was back a couple years ago...and it was a quick trip.

Toreno- So you have no idea who the killer is?

Tommy- No I don't.

Toreno- Well that's another story we'll get into later. Anyway back to the Leone family. After Salvatore was killed, Joey took over with Toni's help..as well as help from their friend Luigi..who runs a sex strip club on Portland Island. They've been trying to re organize the family and make it stronger...but the remains of the Forelli's and the Sindacco family started to feud with them over the royalties of the Mafia owned Caligula's Casino out in Las Venturas.

Toreno- After a few stand offs and some rubbing out, the Leone's are the sole Mafia family in Liberty and in Las Venturas. Now that they have re established in Liberty City, they are expanding across the country to gain more territory. Joey is corrupt with power and believes if they take control of any major city of their choosing. They'll become invincible.

Tommy- Interesting...but what does it have to do with me?

Toreno- He's sending help down to convince you to join them. He thinks with your forces and their together, they can easily rid Vice City and the surrounding areas of all the gangs...then once you've taken over...he's planning to rub you, your family and your organization members out.

Tommy- What!?! I don't believe it.

Toreno- Believe it. Remember I work for a government agency so I have all the inside dirt. We monitor these clowns daily. They don't know it, but we have inside sources in their ranks...listen...I know in the past we didn't see eye to eye, but in this case...it's different. The government hates the Mafia and is tired of them getting away with everything. We want to bring them down. You've done a lot for Vice City, despite some of it being done with illegal funds. But can you imagine if Vice fell into Mafia control?

Toreno- That's what is about to happen. Not just in Vice...all over the place. In Venturas, they are plotting to take out the Triads and their casino the Four Dragons. In Los Santos, they've..."agreed" to join a street gang called the Ballas, and are planning to rub out the Grove Street Families gang, and their leader Carl Johnson, who killed Johnny Sindacco and aided in a bank heist of the Mafia's casino back in '92. Once GSF is destroyed, they'll turn on the Ballas like they plan to do with you.

Tommy- What about San Fierro and the other surrounding areas of San Andreas...and also Carcer City?

Toreno- Once Venturas and LS are taken control of, they'll go after S.F. There are some gangs in San Fierro but matched up against the Mafia they won't survive...as far as Carcer City, nothing has been brought up in regards to that city.

Tommy- So what do you think I should do? Should I play dumb and go along with it and kill them in the end...or take Cipriani out when he arrives?

Toreno- Me personally...I'd blow Toni's head off and cut his fucking balls off and feed them to the fish. That's what I'd do.

_Tommy stands up and stares out of the office window and looks down at the dance floor as he contemplates his next move. He turns and looks towards Toreno._

Tommy- I think you might want to get out of Vice City...things are about to get nasty...


	3. Act Of War

**Chapter 3: Act Of War**

_Inside his mansion in Liberty City, The don of the Leone Mafia family, Joey Leone sits in his plush chair talking on the phone. His right hand man Toni Cipriani has just arrived in Vice City along with 2 henchmen to meet with Tommy Vercetti on a possible alliance. Toni has phoned into Joey to let him know of the latest._

Toni- Hey boss. We've just landed at the airport down in Vice.

Joey- Aaah good! As soon as you guys get settled in, go to the Vercetti Estate and talk with Tommy. I want to get this deal done as soon as possible, so we can take every corner of this country in 1 clean swipe.

Toni- Understood boss. Talk to you soon.

Joey- Good luck Toni!

_Joey hangs up the phone, takes a sip of his drink and laughs out loud.  
_  
Joey- This is going to be easier than I thought!!!!

_Meanwhile back at Vercetti Estate, Mercedes is in the master bedroom packing a suitcase up._

Mercedes- I don't understand! Why do we have to leave so quickly?

Tommy- There are some very dangerous men coming down from Liberty who are plotting to team up with me and my organization to take over Vice City. Once the other gangs are out of the way, they are going to kill us. I don't want you or the kids to be involved in this.

Mercedes- Where do you want us to go?

Tommy- I already worked it out. I called the airport. You and the kids go there, and take the private jet to Carcer City. Go to our vacation house we have north of there. You'll be safe until I return.

Mercedes- Please Tommy, be careful! I couldn't imagine living life without you.

_Mercedes grabs Tommy and gives him a big hug and a passionate kiss_

Tommy- I'll be fine, just please get going now. The Leone Family will be here shortly.

_As soon as Mercedes grabs her luggage, a butler comes into the room._

Butler- Sir, a man by the name of Toni Cipriani has arrived, along with 2 other men.

Tommy- Tell them I'm conducting a little business and I'll be with them shortly. Have them wait in the lounge. Show them plenty of hospitality to ease the waiting.

Butler- yes sir.

_Tommy goes outside with his wife and kids and says his goodbyes. He heads back inside up the stairs to his office and prepares for his visit from Toni Cipriani. Tommy buzzes the Butler to have him escort the visitors into the office._

Toni- Tommy Vercetti. Long time no see!

Toni walks up to Tommy and shakes his hand.

Tommy- Toni Cipriani. Good to see you. Have a seat...would you like a drink?

Toni- Yeah make it a bourbon.

Tommy turns his back to Toni and the guards and starts to fix Toni's drink. He takes a spoon out and stirs up Toni's drink with the ice and turns and hands it to him.

Tommy- I heard about your mothers passing. I'm sorry.

Toni- Yeah...but at least she's not bitching and moaning to me anymore. I always loved ma'...but she kept getting on my damn nerves.

Tommy- So what brings you to Vice City?

Toni- I'm just sure if you've kept up with Liberty City news and business, but I work with the Don of the Leone family, Joey.

Tommy- Yeah I know all about that.

Toni- Anyway...we're at war right now. Every stinking street gang and thug wants to take us out, not just in Liberty...but all over the place. We're not as powerful as we once were after Joey's father was whipped out...God rest his soul. No one trusted Joey to be as...forceful as his father was, so they have jumped ship. We heard great things about you and what you've done for Vice, and wanted to make an alliance with you.

Tommy- I'm flattered but why would I want to get involved in business affairs in Liberty? I have no intentions of expanding up north.

Toni- Ooh we know that...but you would get a nice slice of the family income...as well as protection whenever you need it. We'll do the same for you here in Vice. Help you whip out your enemies. What do you say?

_Tommy takes a sip of his drink and stares at Toni for a bit. He notices Toni is starting to sweat like a pig and breathe a bit harder. He turns around and stares out the window towards the bay._

Tommy- Sounds like an interesting proposal...you know Joey Leone is kind of like me. A shrewd businessman that will do anything and everything to get what he wants. Judging by what you've told me...that's the case with this proposal and who could blame him? The Leone's and the Vercetti's together as one...no one would survive.

_Tommy sees Toni's reflection in the window and notices he's grabbing his arm as he sits down in a chair._

Tommy- I guess I have no other decision in this matter. It's time to show the world who is calling the shots. It's time to introduce Tommy Vercetti and company to the pinheads around the world who are holding us down...and it starts...with YOU!

_Tommy quickly turns around and pulls out a Colt .45 hidden behind is back in his suit jacket. He fires to quick rounds, knocking out Cipriani's bodyguards. He puts a couple more bullets into them for good measure to make sure their dead. He then goes over to Toni who is by now struggling to breath._

Tommy- Who do you think I am? Do you have any fucking idea! I'm Tommy Vercetti! I own this town! No one else runs Vice City...I DO! I knew all along what you're bosses plans were. The mob was going to join me, take out all the competition here in Vice, and then take us out!!

Toni- No Tommy...nnnnnot wwwhat...you think!

Tommy- It's exactly what I think. I have my ways of getting information. Joey Leone messed with the wrong guy, and soon I'll be sending him to meet his dear ol' dad...which is where I'm about to send you, you mother fucking piece of shit!

Tommy puts the barrel of his gun to Toni's head and pulls the trigger. Blood and brain matter goes flying everywhere as Toni lies dead in a pool of his own blood. Tommy grabs a hanky out of his pocket and whips his gun off. He grabs his drink and takes another sip of his drink. All of the sudden, two of his bodyguards come storming into the office with AK-47's locked and loaded.

Tommy- WOAH WOAH WOAH! Put those damn guns away!

Guard1 1- You ok boss?

Tommy- Yeah I'm fine...we just had...a misunderstanding.

Guard 2- What do we do now?

Tommy- I'll tell you what we'll do...take those two and put them into the trunk of the Sentinel and get rid of it...any means necessary. Car crusher, blow it up...hell push it off the pier.

Guard 1- What about him?

_The guard points to Toni's dead body as Tommy thinks for a moment and grabs a pen and a paper. He writes something down and hands it to his henchmen._

Tommy- Take the body here and store it in the room number I wrote down. I have something special planned for Mr. Cipriani at a later date. Once the bodies are disposed of, come back here, get some help if needed and clean up the place. Ooh and dispose of this too...

_Tommy takes a bottle out of his pocket and tosses it into Toni's dead lap. The label on the bottle reads rat poison._

Guard 1- You got it boss...so what are you going to do?

Tommy- I got some business to take care of. I'll be out of town for awhile so take care of the place and collect the earnings while I'm gone.

Guard 2- Sure thing boss...but where are you heading off to?

Tommy- Las Venturas, San Andreas!


	4. West Bound And Down

**Chapter 4- West Bound & Down**

_Back in Liberty City, Joey Leone sits in his plush office looking over numbers and figures for all his assets. All of the sudden, his phone rings, it's his long time henchmen and good friend Luigi.  
_  
Joey- Aah Luigi. How's things going?

Lugi- Just fine boss. We made it to Los Santos. We're about to meet our contact with the Ballas street gang, just as you planned.

Joey- Aah great. Once we make an alliance with them, we can start whipping out the other street gangs in LS. Then we can go straight across that sorry excuse of a state and take over the rest. Good work Luigi! I knew I could count on you.

Lugi- Any word from Toni down in Vice?

Joey- No, and I'm a bit worried about him. I may just dispatch some extra men down that way to help him out.

Luigi- Ok sounds good, I'm going to let you go boss. I'll report back in about 12 hours with the latest.

Joey- very good. goodbye...  
_  
Joey hangs up the phone and stares out the window..._

Joey- Why haven't I heard from you Toni? What is going on??

_Meanwhile aboard another private jet, Tommy Vercetti is heading west towards San Andreas. Tommy takes a sip of his drink and dials a phone number..._

voice- hello?!?

Tommy- Hey Ken, this is Tommy...

Ken- Tommy?...Tommy Vercetti? Holy shit! Hey Tommy. hhhhHow are you?

Tommy- I've been better.

Ken- sorry if I sound surprised about you calling me...but I am a bit surprised...considering the last time we saw each other, you threw me over the bridge at Starfish Island..

Tommy- You cost me over half a million Ken. What was I suppose to do, buy you roses and candy. Look, there's some bad stuff about to go down, and I need you.

Ken- You need me? Tommy Vercetti..the man who took over Vice City all by himself needs me..a former whacked out lawyer turned accountant?

Tommy- I need you because of the people you are connected to. The Leone's in Liberty are trying to take over everywhere...including San Andreas. I know you have contacts with the Triads, as well as some small time street gangs. They're all in danger so I thought I'd bring my troops and we'd do something to take these mafia fuckers down.

Ken- Sounds like a plan to me. When do you want to meet?

Tommy- As soon as possible. I'm on a plane heading for SA right now. Where can we meet?

Ken- The Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. When you get there, ask for Woozie's office. Tell them you are a friend of Rosenberg's. They'll be expecting you.

Tommy- See you in a few hours Ken.

Ken- Yeah see you later Tommy.

_Tommy hangs up the phone and sits back and smirks as the plane continues it's destination for Las Venturas._


	5. An Alliance Made

**Chapter 5- An Alliance Made**

_Tommy's plane arrived in Las Venturas just after 6 PM. As he moves through the terminal, he stops at a car rental place to get a vehicle._

Woman- Any particular vehicle you'd be interested in?

Tommy- Yeah...give me a Patriot.

Woman- Ooh sorry...we just rented out our last one! Is there anything else you may be interested in?

_Just then Tommy sees a Patriot parked outside_

Tommy- Never mind.

_Tommy grabs his bags and heads outside. He looks in the vehicle to see the keys inside and no one around. He smiles, rushes around to the driver side and gets in and takes off. The owner of the vehicle cries out as Tommy speeds away._

Man- STOP!! HELP MY CAR!!!!!

_As Tommy hits the strip, a Police bike gets behind him and starts giving chase. Tommy does a wide variety of cuts and turns to lose the cop. Finally, Tommy hits gold and finds a Pay & Spray. As the hot vehicle is being repainted, the Police bike speeds past. Tommy pulls out of the paint shop and drives off towards the Four Dragons Casino Hotel. He enters the casino and goes to the information desk._

Man- May I help you sir?

Tommy- Yeah I'm looking for Ken Rosenberg.

Man- Who may I ask is looking for him?

Tommy- I'm Tommy Vercetti. I called a few hours ago. We have a meeting.

Man- Aah yes, here you are. Take those elevators right there, 4th floor. Look for Mr. Wu Zi Mu's office.

_Tommy heads to the elevators and pushes the button that leads him to the 4th floor. Meanwhile in Woozie's office..._

CJ- Why did you call us here man? Katie and I have plans tonight to celebrate our anniversary.

Sweet- Yeah and I was getting ready to shoot down some cock sucking Ballas bitches!

Ken- I'm not sure what's up. I was just told something big was going down

Woozie- Whatever it is, we need to be as cordial and professional as we can. 

Assistant- Mr. Rosenberg...Mr Vercetti is here to see you.

Ken- Send him in.

_With everyone sitting down, Tommy walks into the office. Ken walks over to shake Tommy's hand._

Ken- TOMMY! Hey Tommy...Tommy! How have you been? Man you look GREAT!! Wow I can't beli...  
_  
Tommy stops long enough to punch Ken in the stomach, Ken doubles over in pain coughing._

Tommy- Well there's a start for the recoup for the 1/2 million you cost me.

Woozie- Mr Vercetti...welcome to Las Venturas. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wu Zi Mu..but my friends call me Woozie. I'm the Don of the Mountain Cloud Boys. We're an affiliation with the Triads.

Tommy- I've heard about your organization a little bit. I've heard some good things. I'm quite impressed.

Woozie- Thank you. Let me introduce you to my associates. Obviously you know Mr. Rosenberg over there, who's our accountant. To my right, Ran Fa Li, who leads the Red Gecko Tong, also Triad, and he's a co owner in my casino. Over there, Mr. Sweet Johnson, and my other business partner...Carl Johnson.

CJ- 'Sup? The name's CJ. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Vercetti. I've heard bad ass stories about you...being the Harwood Butcher and all.

Tommy- That's all in the past. What's your affiliation?

CJ- Sweet and I are OG's with the Grove Street Families gang in Los Santos. We've also got business all over San Andreas.

Woozie- Please, sit down...so what brings you to Las Venturas?

Tommy- I was contacted by a person I've known for, for the last few years. He works with the DEA and gave me the heads up on major movement by the mafia in Liberty City...mainly the Leone family.

Sweet- A DEA gave you this info? You sure he's legit?

Tommy- Ooh yeah. I know this guy. Mike knows his sh!t...

CJ- Mike??? Mike Toreno?

Tommy- Yeah, you know him?

CJ- The bitch made me do dumb ass stuff to cover his sorry ass. I wouldn't trust him with a ten foot pole!

Sweet- Woah CJ. Take it easy. If it wasn't for Toreno, I'd still be in prison, Big Smoke & Tenpenny would still be pushing base on the streets, and you'd probably be dead!

CJ- A'right! I'm sorry man. I just don't like that prick.

Tommy- Anyway, he has ties in the Leone family. The Leone's are headed by Joey Leone. He sent down a couple thugs and his right hand man Tony Cipriani to Vice City to create an alliance with me. If successful, they'd help my organization whip out all the other gangs in Vice. Once that was done, his intentions were to turn on me and take over my assets.

Tommy- He's already sent his other right hand man Luigi here to San Andreas to make a deal with the Ballas, and whip you guys out, then move on to San Fierro, and eventually here in Las Venturas in an attempt to seek revenge over the heist you pulled back in '92 on their casino.

Woozie- Son of a bitch! We can't let them take us out. Not after everything we've done over the years.

CJ- GSF is strong man. We ain't backing down from no one. We're going to need some help though. The mob has lots of men on their side, not just the Ballas. I think I may have an idea on how to get us sum help Sweet.

Sweet- Whatcha have in mind bro?

CJ- I'll call Cesar and see if he can round up some of his Varios Los Aztecas members. We're still on good terms with them.

Sweet- Alright. I'm down with that.

Woozie- Mr Vercetti. Any chance you can get any help for us in this battle?

Tommy- I have a few contacts I can reach for some extra muscle...and we're gonna need weapons too...lots and lots of weapons!

_Tommy reaches inside his coat pocket and dials a number..._

Tommy- Hey Phil! It's Tommy vercetti. I need some guns...big guns!!!!!


	6. Mafia Shakedown

Chapter 6- Mafia Shakedown

Back in Liberty City, Joey Leone continues to get updates from his men all across San Andreas. Luigi has taken several men to Las Venturas and has started the process of the mob's take over. The Leone's have made several acquisitions of the cities biggest casino's in town. Casino's like Emerald Isle, The Camel's Toe, Clowns Pocket, & Come A Lot are all now under mafia control, with several other casino's about to be taken over.

During all this, Joey's frustration over what has...or hasn't happened in Vice City continues to drive him up a wall. He sent down a team of men to find out what happened. As he's finishing up some loose ends in Liberty, he receives a call from one of his men, Marco, who went down to Vice.

Leone- **answers the phone** Hello...

Marco- Boss it's Marco. We're down in Vice and we went to the Vercetti estate. No sign of Toni, or Vercetti for that matter. We talked to a couple thugs who wouldn't talk.

Leone- What did you guy do?

Marco- We beat the shit outta them, tortured them a bit. They finally caved and said Vercetti rubbed our guys out.

Leone- What about Toni?

Marco- He's dead. We found where Vercetti had him taken. They put his body in a meat freezer across town.

Leone- Someone tipped Vercetti off. God damn it! This changes everything. No matter, Vercetti is a fucking dead man. I want you to find out where he ran off too.

Marco- We're still working on that boss...but we did find out something interesting that could be used to flush him out.

Leone- Yeah what's that?

Marco- Vercetti sent his wife and kids into hiding at a place of theirs in Carcer City. I can send you the address via text message.

Leone- Perfect. Send it to me ASAP and I'll send a crew to Carcer City. Meanwhile, get over to the airport and find out if Vercetti left town, and if so, where too...but before you do, burn that fucking mansion of his down...and while your at it, go around town and whip out any of his businesses. He's about to learn you don't mess with Joey fucking Leone!

Marco- You got it boss!

Joey hangs up the phone, takes a drink of scotch and throws the glass against a wall in anger. Meanwhile back in Las Venturas, Tommy has been in contact with Phil Cassidy who agreed to help him out with getting some weapons, and tells Tommy whenever and wherever they want to meet, he's ready to rejoin him.

Just as he gets done talking with Phil on the phone, he receives a call from Mike Toreno.

Toreno- Tommy, It's Toreno. There's a problem that we need to discuss.

Tommy- When isn't there problems? What's up.

Toreno- The Leone's sent another crew to Vice City and found out that you rubbed out Toni and his thugs. They know you skipped town...not sure they know your exact location right now, but it's only a matter of time. There's other things we need to discuss...face to face.

Tommy- Ok, where do we meet?

Toreno- My ranch northeast of San Fierro. Bring your crew with you. They should know about what's going on. CJ can lead you the way here.

Tommy- Ok, I'll round up the crew. See you in 2 hours?

Toreno- Fine...goodbye!

Tommy- Ken, start calling the guys up. We gotta meet with Toreno. Something bad is about to happen. 


	7. Chapter 7- Divide & Conqure

Chapter 7- Divide & Conquer

_A couple hours later after his phone call, Tommy Vercetti, CJ, Sweet, Cesar, Ken & Woozie head over to Mike Toreno's ranch home northeast of San Fierro to learn the latest info Mike knows of the Leone take over._

Toreno- Joey has sent a large crew, led by one of his top men, Luigi to Las Venturas. There they have taken over several establishments in a bid for total take over of Sin City. My guess is once they have complete control of all those casino's, they'll try and hit the 4 Dragon's last and take you all out.

Woozie- Son of a bitch! We can't let that from happening. I'm not going to let years of hard work go to waste because some wise guys from out east have a vendetta.

CJ- I guess Joey is a little pissed we one upped his old man in the Caligula job.

Tommy- What's the latest on his recon of Vice City?

Toreno- Like I said on the phone, he found out what you did to Toni and his thugs. Joey wasn't too pleased about it. In fact, he ransacked and torched your house, and nailed a couple of your businesses. Some of them survived though. Whatever hired guns you had left, kept them at bay?

Tommy- Which one of my businesses didn't survive Mike?

Toreno- The boating business, you ice cream factory, and the taxi company...with help from the rival taxi company. The Pole Position, the movie studio and the Malibu all survived. That's not the worst of it though..

Tommy- What could be worse then that?

_Before Toreno could answer, Tommy's phone rings._

Tommy- Hello?

Leone- You're a dead man Vercetti. You think you got the best of me, killing my best man? You're sadly mistaken. Toni was a good man, but as far as I'm concerned now, he's just collateral damage. What I'm about to do to you will make Toni's death look minor in the eyes of many.

Tommy- I did what I had to do. No one fucks with Tommy Vercetti and gets away with it. I'm gonna enjoy sending you to meet your dear old dad.

Leone- I don't think so. By the time you get to me, I'll have ruined your business, and your family will be all dead. No one will cover your ass...which brings me to your lovely wife and children. I've invited them over to my house. I thought a little personal time meeting the man that was going to kill their provider was in order.

Tommy- You come after my family and that'll be the last thing you'll ever...

Leone- 2 late Tommy...it's already been done. By the way...I hope you had insurance on that vacation home of yours in Carcer City...they said on the news it went up in flames in minutes.

Tommy- You son of a bitch!

Leone- They're alive...for now. If you want to see them alive ever again, you turn your assets over to me, your friends in Vice and San Andreas turn their assets over to me, and we'll call it good. I'll give you 48 hours. If I don't hear from you by then, your kids will be wearing cement shoes at the bottom of the river, and your wife will be cut up into bits and pieces and mailed to you in a box!

Vercetti ends the call and starts throwing shit around.

CJ- Chill man! What's the problem!

Tommy- That mother fucking snake has my family. If we all don't turn over our assets to him in 48 hours, they're dead.

Toreno- What do you want to do?

_Tommy grabs his phone and hits a speed dial number._

Tommy- Phil you there?

Phil- Yeah Tommy. I got all the hardware you requested.

Tommy- Where are you at right now?

Phil- Down in Vice. Those mob fuckers tried taking my place out, but I held them off.

Tommy- Take the weapons and head to the airport. Use one of my personal jets. Meet me in Liberty City. We're taking the Leone's out...have to do it within 48 hours. I'll get us some Patriots to haul the stuff from the airport.

Phil- Do we have a place to hideout while we plan how to take Joey out?

Tommy- I got a place in Bohan. Leone won't think to look for us there. See you in Liberty.

_Tommy hangs the phone up and looks at the crew._

Tommy- I'm greatly outnumbered. This is probably a suicide mission...but I gotta save my wife and kids. My advice to you all is stay here and defend your businesses and turf. Take those fuckers out.

CJ- You got it man. We took the mob out once, we can do it again. Woozie's got guys in Chinatown, San Fierro that can help, and me and Sweet can round up some of the homies.

Cesar- Yeah, I can get some of my ese's to help too. We're still down with the Grove after you help us take out the Vagos in the 92 riots!

Sweet- A'ight that should work. What about you Tommy?

Tommy- I have some guys to help me, but probably not enough.

Toreno- I have a guy in Liberty that can help you Tommy. Not much of a talker, but very deadly with the guns...and he can drive too. There's a bit of a story behind this guy though...one I tried telling you back in Vice, but you blew me off.

Tommy- Okay...who is he?

Toreno- His name is Claude.

CJ- Claude...that mute asshole who went to Liberty with Catalina?

Toreno- The very same. Claude is responsible for the death of Sal Leone. He's still a marked man, and has been staying out of the Portland area where the Leone's are based. I know from having talks with him, he'd love nothing more then to whip them out...so this could be the chance. There's more to Claude's story though...about his past and where he came from. Most importantly...his family...his family that he doesn't know about.

Tommy- What family?

Toreno- He's your brother...


	8. Chapter 8- Family Reunion

Chapter 8- Family Reunion

Tommy- My brother? I don't have a brother?

Toreno- Trust me he's your brother. Look...here's a picture of him. You two look exactly alike.

Tommy takes the photo from Toreno and examine's it. He's right. Claude is a younger version of Tommy...same facial structure, almost the same hair style.

Tommy- How come I never knew about him?

Toreno- When he was born, your mother was with another man...after your parents divorce of course. Your mother and her new lover were killed in a drive by shooting. Claude was placed in foster care. He grew up in a tough life...going from foster home to foster home...dropping out of school at age 16, and went into a life of crime. He came to San Andreas in the late 1980's, early 1990's where he met Catalina. They moved to Liberty City where they lived a life of crime for almost a decade, until she turned on him and left him for the cops to pick up after a bank robbery in 2001.

Before he got revenge on her, he worked for the Leone's until Salvatore tried taking him out because he thought Claude was screwing around with his wife Maria. With the help of the Triads, Claude proved himself to them by taking out Salvatore. Then later on, he killed Catalina. The whereabouts of Maria is unknown...she's believed to be dead. Since then, he's been laying low from the Leone's in different parts of Liberty City and Alderney City continuing his life of crime.

Tommy- Did Claude ever know about me? If he did, why didn't he come find me?

Toreno- He did, but feared that if the Leone's found out you were brothers, or if you were working together, they'd rub you both out. He did it for your protection.

Tommy- Wow...this is alot of shit to take in...I got a wife and 2 kids kidnapped by the mob. If I don't pay them in less then 48 hours their dead...my home and half my businesses are up in flames..and now I find out I have a half brother.

Toreno- Tommy...listen to me. I know in the past we haven't seen eye to eye...but you need to trust me. Go to Liberty and meet Claude. He can help. I'd bet my own life on it. 1 phone call to him, and he'll agree to meet you anywhere you want.

_Tommy sits for a minute to think. He rubs his eyes, grabs a drink he brought earlier and takes a sip._

Tommy- Make the call.

Toreno grabs his cell phone and dials some digits. A man on the other end picks it up.

Toreno- Claude...it's Toreno. It's time for you and Tommy to meet. The Leone's are causing trouble all over, and they have kidnapped Tommy's wife and kids. He'll be in Liberty sometime tonight...Tommy where do you want to meet him?

Tommy- We need to meet in a borough not populated by the Leone's...there's a cafe on Broker..up the street from a taxi business. Let's meet there.

Toreno- The cafe on Broker by the taxi business...you know where it's at?...good. I'll give Tommy your cell phone number and he can text you, let you know when he arrives. Goodbye.

_Tommy gathers his things and Woozie orders a car to drive him to the airport. CJ, Sweet & Cesar head back to Los Santos to gather up their homies and ese's for their fight to the death against the mob, and the Ballas who agreed to help them out. Down in Vice City, Phil has got all the weapons collected on a private Vercetti jet and is airborne for Liberty City. Meanwhile at the Leone mansion in the old section of Liberty City on Portland Island...Joey talks to his new esteemed house guest._

Joey- I'm sorry our meeting couldn't be under more enjoyable terms. We had to do this rather quickly.

Mercedes- Fuck you! Tommy is going to cut your balls off, and shove them down your skinny neck.

_Joey walks over to Mercedes and backhands her face._

Joey- While you are under my roof, you will show me respect and not talk that way to me.

_Mercedes spits in Joey's face and calls him a pendejo._

Joey- Boys, take her downstairs and chain her up. Once Vercetti is dead and we have his assets, let's turn this bitch out. A hot piece of ass like this doesn't deserve to die...so let's use her for what she's good at.

Thug- Sure boss.

_As a screaming Mercedes is being carried away, Joey flashes a sick, sadistic smile as he looks out the window. It's the evening as 2 planes have arrived in Liberty City at Francis International Airport. The 1st one is a plane coming from Vice City. A 1 armed man exits the plane and starts loading his cargo into two bullet proof Patriots parked by the plane. The 2nd plane just landed and taxi'd down the runway to a stop next to the 1st plane. Out steps Tommy Vercetti._

Phil- Tommy! My old runningmate! Been a while since we did a job together.

_Both men exchange hand shakes, and then Phil gives him a hug._

Tommy- Good to see you Phil.

Phil- I'm sorry to hear about your family...but I'm here to help. I may only have 1 arm, but I'm gonna do what I can to help you take the fuckers out.

Tommy- Thanks. 1st things first. Let's get this stuff to the hideout in Bohan. Then you and I have a meeting at the cafe on Broker. I'm meeting my half brother there. He's gonna join us and help.

Phil- You have a brother...oooowweeeee is he a hot head, gunslinging dude like you.

Tommy- From what I've heard, he's a quiet guy...but yeah. He's a murdering son of a bitch just like me.

_Phil jumps into one of the Patriots while Tommy gets in the other. Phil follows Tommy as they get on the highway and drive from Broker and cross into Bohan. Once they get there, they start unloading their weapons, and their personal effects. Tommy grabs his phone and sends a text to Claude: Made it to Liberty. Weapons are unloaded at our hideout. Meet you at the cafe on Broker in 1 hour. See you then brother!_

_Within 5 minutes of sending the text, Claude writes back: Looking forward to it..._

_1 hour passed and Tommy and Phil are waiting inside the cafe when Claude walks in. He sees Tommy and goes up to him. They just stare at each other, stoned face and don't know what to say. Then all of the sudden, Claude flashes a smile and hugs Tommy. Claude looks and sees Phil. He recognizes him from a job they did together years ago and shakes his hand._

Phil- Ooh yeah I remember you. You helped me fight off those Columbian bastards over on Stauton Island, in the old part of Liberty.

_Claude smiles and nods his head in agreement. He and Tommy sit back down._

Tommy- Mike Toreno told me about what you went through as a kid up to this point. He called you a quiet non talkative guy. Does that mean you just rarely talk, or you can't talk at all?

_Claude motions a number 2...meaning the second thing. He grabs a piece of paper and pen from his coat pocket and writes something down...birth defect...never been able to speak._

Tommy- They've done wonders with modern medicine. Have you ever looked into getting that fixed?

_Claude writes- They checked me out...vocal cords never developed properly. I can never speak..even with surgery._

Tommy- What about typing your words into a computer and having it speak for you?

Claude- Fuck that shit!

_Tommy and Phil laugh at Claude's comment, and Claude smiles._

Tommy- Ok the order of business. Joey Leone tried to fuck me over and failed. But now he's kidnapped my wife and kids. I want to go after him with everything we got.

_Claude nods his head in agreement and then writes the following:_

Claude- It might be wise to take as many Leone associates and thugs out 1st before we go into the mansion, that way it'll be an easier mission. If we just go in now, you probably would never see your wife and kids again. Element of surprise!

Phil- Damn good idea.

Tommy- Agreed. I never thought of that. I was going to go in guns ablazing. We're gonna need more men though.

_Claude grabs a clean piece of paper and writes:_

Claude- I got some allies who can help. A biker gang I've worked with from time to time.

Tommy- Ok good. Let's get out of here and head back to the hideout. We need to get some sleep.

_Phil, Claude and Tommy get up out of the booth. Tommy leaves payment for the food, and a tip on the table. As they head out they hear gunfire. Shots just barely miss them. 1 of the shots blows up the car they drove to the cafe. Tommy recognizes the car shooting at them as a mob Sentinel._

Tommy- Jesus Fucking Christ! It's the Leone's!

_Tommy takes his colt 45 out of his holster and fires at the car. He nails one of the tires, but keeps peppering the car. He nails the gas tank and blows it up._

Phil- How the fuck did they find us so quick?

Tommy- I don't know. Maybe someone spotted me in San Andreas and followed me here. All I know, we better get the hell out of here, and get back to the hideout!

_Tommy sees the taxi company just down the road and motions for the guys to come with him. They enter the office and see a foreign man behind the desk on the phone talking to someone._

Man- Cousin...this life in America is great! You really need to come here and start over! They don't call it the land of opportunity for nothing. The money, the fast cars, and the women with the great titties!...ooh look I gotta go. Talk to you later Niko! Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?

Tommy- Tommy Vercetti...we need a taxi ride to Bohan...and fast.

Man- Roman Bellic...owner of Bellic Enterprises. No problem. Malorey! I'm going to give these gentlemen a ride to Bohan, can you lock up for the night?

Malorey- Sure. See you tomorrow Roman!

Roman- Let's go!

_Claude & Phil sit in the back as Tommy rides shotgun with Roman. They pull into traffic and head towards Bohan. As they drive along, Roman sees that someone is following them._

Roman- Strange...there's a car that's been following us since we left the taxi company.

_Tommy looks behind them and sees the car now speeding up to catch them._

Tommy- Shit! It's a Leone Sentinel. Lose them!

Roman- The mob? The fucking mob!

Tommy- They've been fucking with me, and let's just say we're not on good terms right now. We gotta get to the safe house, get our stuff and move to another location...but we gotta take these fuckers out first! Phil..you and Claude fight these pricks off. I'll watch for anymore Leone vehicles that might turn up.

_Roman hits the gas and tries to lose the Sentinel as Claude and Phil pepper it with bullets._

Roman- Mr Tommy...trouble...a road block!

_Tommy looks ahead and sees that about 3 Leone Sentinel's are blocking the highway._

Tommy- Ram it!


	9. Chapter 9- The Lost Connection

Chapter 9- The Lost Connection

_Joey Leone sits at his desk with a smile on his face, and drink in his hand. He knows any minute he'll get the word that Tommy Vercetti is dead, and he can continue with his complete take over of Vice City, San Andreas and beyond. Joey receives a phone call..however it's not a phone call he's expecting. The number on caller ID reads Luigi._

Joey- Luigi my man. How's the take over in San Andreas going. You get Venturas locked up yet?

CJ- Hello Joey.

Joey- Who the fuck is this?

CJ- We use to work together when I was in Liberty..before I went home for good.

Joey- Carl Johnson? CJ..is that you?

CJ- Yeah it is.

Joey- How'd you get this number? Where's Luigi.

CJ- Luigi...last I saw him, he dropped 12 stories out of a window after taking about 20 rounds in the chest. His boys didn't fare much better either.

Joey- You son of a bitch. I'm gonna send everything I have after you, and we're taking you all out. You Grove Street boys are all dead, and pretty soon I'll have complete control of Venturas. The 4 Dragons is the last piece of the puzzel I need.

CJ- I don't think so asshole. From what I can see..you don't own jack shit in Venturas. You see, we have control of all your businesses..including Caligula's. Went in...took all the hired guns out, forced the guys you had in place running the joints to sign them over to us, and then took a little trip with them into the desert.

And your boys in Los Santos who joined the Ballas...all dead. We had backup, and took all them mother fuckers out...including the Ballas. Grove Street is king in LS again bitch. You want to send whateva guns you got left after me? Go ahead...but it won't leave you much when Vercetti kicks yo ass!

_Joey slams the phone down in disgust. Just then his henchmen Marco who's returned from Vice City enters the room._

Joey- Fucking bullshit! We lost San Andreas. Those fuckers nailed us bad in Santos, and took us out in Venturas and liquidated our assets! No matter..I still have Liberty and I'm gonna soon have Vice City. What's the latest on Vercetti.

Marco- We had a roadblock set up. They tried to get back to Bohan like you thought...but...

Joey- But what?

Marco- They got away!

Joey- How the fuck could they get away. I had a car behind them, and 3 blocking the highway!

Marco- They rammed right through the roadblock, spinning one of the cars out of the way, to get through. Vercetti and his guys then shot the cars up and we couldn't get through.

Joey- Get the guys round up and head to their hideout. Find him!

Marco- way ahead of you boss. We did that. The place was empty. They must have grabbed their stuff and moved to a new location. We're already spreading the word to keep an eye on him.

_Joey grabs some things and starts throwing a temper tantrum. Meanwhile Tommy, Phil and Claude, who just barely managed to escape the Leone hit, have moved their things to a hideout over in Alderney. They stop at a local bar to meet a local biker who might be able to help the numbers game with some of his members._

Tommy- Tommy Vercetti. Nice to meet you!

Biker- Aah yes. Tommy Vercetti..the Harwood Butcher. Nice to meet you. My name is Johnny. Johnny Klebitz. I'm Vice President of The Lost biker gang. What can I do for you Mr. Vercetti.

Tommy- We got some mob trouble. The Leone's are on a power trip and have been going from Liberty to Vice to San Andreas, trying to overtake anything they can get their hands on. They tried taking me and my businesses out in Vice. They nailed some of my businesses, but in the end, they failed. Now they're trying to take over in Venturas, and rub out some of my allies in Los Santos. On top of that, that little fucker Joey Leone kidnapped my wife and kids. That's why I'm here in Liberty...get my wife and kids back...and take out that fucker once and for all.

Johnny- And you need some extra hands...for backup.

Tommy- It would be nice.

Johnny- Ok, we can do it for a price. I hate the mob as much as anyone else. I don't the idea of joining you in gorilla warfare...but you got a family that needs to be supported, and who in their right mind wouldn't want to work with a fucking legend like you.

Tommy- How many men can you spare?

Johnny- Not a whole hell of a lot. If you go in guns a blazing, it could be ugly.

Tommy- Yeah we already agreed on that. We're gonna take as many out around the city first as much as possible..then go into Portland and get Joey.

Johnny- I can probably get 15...20 guys. Our numbers are quite low right now. Our President Billy is in the pen, and some of the guys...don't agree with my methods of leadership, so they've kinda went their own way.

Tommy- I understand. Been there, done that.

Johnny- When are we to attack?

Tommy- We need to strike Joey soon. We were given 48 hours...it's down to under 24 now...maybe less since we took his welcome party out.

Johnny- Let's do it then!


	10. Chapter 10- Transition Of Power

Chapter 10- Transition Of Power

_After suffering a major defeat in San Andreas, Joey Leone sent his entire army of mafia gorilla's across Liberty City to search and kill Tommy Vercetti and his associates. Reports swarm into Leone's office of biker gang members taking out Leone Sentinel's across Liberty. Joey's numbers are going down and fast._

_Meanwhile, Tommy, Claude, Johnny and Phil head to Portland under the cover of a Triad fish truck. Once they cross into Portland, they will comendeer a Leone Sentinel to gain access to the garage at the Leone mansion._

Johnny- Which way is the fastest way to get to Portland. I'm not too familiar with old Liberty City.

Tommy- Take the Carrington bridge that connects Dukes with Stauton..then we jump on the Callahan Bridge and it takes us to Portland. We could take the tunnels...but it would be a longer trip.

_The drive to Portland is a quiet one. Once they hit the Carrington Bridge, memories of Avery, whom the bridge was named after, comes flooding back to Tommy. He would have loved the bridge, and would have been honored that a city he loved so much, named any bridge or building after him. After about 20 minutes crossing into Stauton, they hit the Callahan Bridge. Old memories hit Claude on this bridge. Being transported in a police escort, only to be stopped by a Cartell roadblock..and the bridge being destroyed by TNT._

_Once they hit the other side of the bridge, they make a bee-line for Chinatown. In a sidestreet by the outskirts of Chinatown, by the Red Light District, they see a Mafia Sentinel parked. They all file into the car. Tommy and Claude sit in the back and lay low while Johnny and Phil change clothes into Leone suits and drive up front. They make it to the Leone mansion with no trouble. Not very men are around the manion as the rest have gone out into the city to look for Vercetti. The garage door opens and Johnny drives in. All 4 men are armed and ready. Silencers on their guns._

Johnny- Ready?

Phil- Damn right I'm ready!

Claude nods his head.

Tommy- Let's do it!

_Johnny gets out followed by Phil. Two Leone guys stand by the door leading into the house. Both men suffer a bullet through the head. All 4 men do a sweep of each room. Claude motions down the stairs...Tommy follows. They hear a muffled sound of a women crying. They open the door, and see Mercedes tied up and gagged. Tommy rushes over to her, and unties her._

Mercedes- Tommy! Ooh my God! I thought you were dead!

Tommy- Where are the kids?

Mercedes- I don't know. They tied me up and blindfolded me here.

_Just then Phil rushes in._

Phil- Tommy, I found the kids..they're ok!

Tommy- Bring them here. You and Johnny watch them. Claude and I are going after Joey!

Tommy kisses his wife and assures her everything will be ok.

_Meanwhile Joey is in his office and watches his security monitors. He knows Tommy is close and prepares for the last gun battle. Only 1 man is coming out alive. Tommy and Claude split up to find Joey. Tommy reaches Joey's office and takes aim at the chair, turned away from the door. He fires two shots and hears a thump. Tommy goes to look and realizes it's not Joey. He had bounded and gaged a maid and stuffed her in the chair._

_Claude continues to look around for Joey when suddenly shots ring out. Claude is hit in the shoulder and falls down. He goes to grab his gun but it's kicked away. Standing over him with a gun pointed at him is Joey Leone._

Joey- You son of a bitch. You dare show your face here again. I should have killed you years ago.

_Joey cocks the hammer of his gun and points._

Joey- This is for my father!

_Just then a gunshot rings out and Joey drops his gun and falls to his knees. He looks up and standing there with a shotgun in hand is The Hardwood Butcher himself. Tommy Vercetti._

Joey- We could have had something special Tommy, you and me. You could have been a made man. I could have given you anything and everything you ever wanted if you had joined us. The Leone's and Vercetti's could have had it all.

Tommy- We do have something special Joey. You see, I'm already a made man...and I have everything I ever wanted. I got a loving wife and kids. I have successfull businesses in Vice City. I'm now owner of some casino's in Las Venturas...and since my home in Vice City is a pile of rubble...I have a new home to live in...yours!

_Tommy points the shotgun at Joey's forehead and fires. Joey's head blows off completely, as his body falls to the floor. He helps his brother up and gives him a hug. When they meet up with Johnny and Phil, Mercedes and the kids all surround Tommy and give him a hug._

Tommy- What's the latest on the other Leone members?

Phil- We gave them a choice. Join the Vercetti gang, or get lost. Leone's are didn't stick around so they threw their guns down and left in peace. Others didn't particularly care for Joey, so they're staying by you.

Johnny- It's over Tommy. Looks like you won the war!

_Tommy smiles and kisses his wife again. Everyone gets out of the house, and heads to the hospital to get Claude treated for his gunshot wound, and make sure Mercedes and the kids are ok._


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11- Epilogue

_The war between the Leone's and Vercetti's is over. The remaining members of the Leone family has either joined Tommy Vercetti's organization, or walked away peacefully. Tommy is now in complete control of Leone's assets in Liberty City...and has a seat on the mob family board...a spot once held by Joey..and Salvatore before him. With the knowledge that the Harwood Butcher is back in Liberty City, and now in control of Portland Island, it's sure to keep the other mob families on their toes._

_Work in Vice City continues to rebuild the businesses lost in the mob hit there. Tommy is also rebuilding his mansion that was burned to the ground. In Los Santos, the Ballas gang has disbanded after they were gutted in their recent battle against the Grove Street Family. GSF now controls 80 percent of LS, while the Vagos & Aztecas control their own territories._

_In Venturas, some of the casino's picked up by the mob were transitioned back to their original owners. Tommy managed to pick up a couple casinos of his own, but hired back the original crew prior to the mob take over, to help run the place. Tommy is also in control of Caligula's, with CJ & Woozie as part owners. In good faith, Tommy is given part ownership of The 4 Dragons._

_Life is good for Tommy Vercetti. The men who tried to fuck with him are dead. No one is attacking his businesses anymore. His net worth has skyrocketted since taking over Leone property, and the casino's._

_As Tommy exits Caligula's and waits for his car to show up, he smiles as he looks at the Las Venturas strip. His car pulls up and before he gets in, he thinks to himself as he prepares to enter the car._

"Nothing can stop me now!"...

**BANG!**

**The End?**


End file.
